


Tease

by Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans
Summary: You love to tease Sans. Now he's teasing back.





	Tease

You threw your head back over Sans’s shoulder as you moaned loudly. Your skeleton lover just snickered and nibbled at your neck. His right hand pressed to your stomach as he held you in place on his naked lap while his left continued to tease you through your panties. Just as he'd been doing since you started an hour ago.

"what's wrong, sweetheart? i thought you liked teasing." His fingers danced around, never quite touching where you wanted them to.

"I like doing the teasing. Not so much being te-ee!" You squealed when he pinched your clit. His chest rumbled as he chuckled lowly in your ear.

"but it's so much _fun_. just look at how wet you are? you're positively _soaked_." He slowly dragged a finger over your slit, feeling just how wet your panties had gotten.

"Saaaaans," you whined needily. "Please."

"please what?" He pulled his left hand away and you heard him take a deep breath through his nose. He was sniffing his fingers. You couldn't help but shudder pleasantly at his hungry growl.

"Touch me!"

"but i am touching you." You couldn't see anything through your blindfold, but you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"More!" you begged. "Touch me more! Or let me touch you! Or something! Please!"

"i do love it when you beg." He let out a rumbling sound, too gentle to be a growl but too rough to be a purr.

You squirmed, contemplating whether you wanted to try escaping. Your wrists and ankles were both tied tightly. Sans had looped your arms over his head to help keep you in place and stretched out before him. You could probably pull your arms back, but the way he held your knees splayed with his own legs meant you didn't have much leverage. Any attempt to escape would no doubt be met with more teasing punishment.

"oh, you're not thinking about trying to escape, are you baby girl?"

"N-no."

"'cause if you were, i'd have to punish you."

"Sans, please-"

"you're not going to make me punish you, right babe? you're gonna be a good girl for me, aren't you?" You could feel the tingle of magic from his fingers as they danced around your mound, still teasing but never quite touching.

You could only whimper.

"you're gonna be a good girl and do as i say, right?"

"Sans~!" The pressure was building but it wasn't enough. You were balanced precariously on that beautiful razor's edge, desperate but unable to topple over into sweet release.

"right?"

"Yes!" you shrieked. "Please! I'll be good!"

"damn right you will." He growled and slipped his hand under the cloth barrier. You were so dripping wet that his fingers slipped in so very easily. The moan that tore from your throat was absolutely obscene as he worked you over.

"do you feel that, babe? three fingers right away. that's how wet you are. bet you could take my whole fist right now."

You moaned again as his right hand trailed up your stomach to start playing with your nipple.

"you'd love that, wouldn't you? if i just shoved my whole fist into your tight little pussy?"

He kept pumping his fingers in and out while his right hand began kneading your breasts.

"you gonna cum for me, baby girl? huh? you gettin' close?"

"Please!"

"don't you worry. i'm gonna take real good care of you, baby. but you've gotta be good."

You whimpered, legs shaking.

"you're gonna cum when i tell you to cum and not before. if you cum before, you're gonna get punished."

"Sans, please! I'm so close!"

"i know, baby, i know you are. you're doing so good, baby. just hold on, alright? don't cum yet."

You whined, desperately clinging to the edge to keep from falling.

"that's it. you're so beautiful. look at you, all shaking and sweating and mewling for me. you're so close. my precious girl."

You bit your lip and curled your toes and gripped so tightly to him, giving your all just to keep from toppling.

"now," he growled in your ear. "cum for me." His fingers plunged into your hole and curled against that glorious spot inside you as he flicked your clit with his thumb and bit into your shoulder with just the right amount of pressure and.

You.

Shattered.

You think you might have screamed, given how sore your throat suddenly felt. Not that you could remember. You were completely limp as Sans gently stroked your sides and murmured softly in your ear, telling you how well you did. You tried to help him as he gently untied your wrists and ankles, but you couldn't support your own weight. Every muscle in your body was loose and limp and relaxed, and you couldn't bring yourself to care. He slowly straightened out your limbs and laid you on the bed before finally removing the blindfold.

"how're you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Limp."

"well, you are kind of noodly right now."

"I swear on the name of all that is cute and fluffy, Sans. If you make a spaghetti pun right now, we will never have sex ever again." He opened his mouth with a shit-eating grin. "No pasta or noodle puns either! No puns during afterglow!"

"alright, alright. spoilsport." You shot him a playful glare as he rolled out of bed and ambled out of the room. A moment later, he returned with a damp washcloth and eased himself back onto the bed, careful not to jostle you. He took his time cleaning you up, pressing kisses to each spot once it was clean.

"Don't know why you're doing that now," you hummed. "I'm just gonna get messy again when I take care of you."

"eh, not really feeling it today." You looked up at him in confusion. "i'm not really feeling turned on or horny right now. not that this wasn't quite possibly the sexiest thing i've ever seen. just not feeling it."

Your expression must have given away how concerned you felt at that.

"hey, relax. i told you before that monsters are a little different about sex. it's not really a priority outside of our heats. but i know you've been feeling pretty stressed and pent up lately, so i was happy to help."

"Even though you didn't get anything from it?"

"didn't get anything? i got to hold you in my arms and make you fall apart. just because i'm not in the mood for sex right now doesn't mean i can't enjoy making you feel good. i am _very_ happy to take care of you so long as you don't try to force me to cum when i'm not feeling it."

"Oh. Like when I blow you to help you destress." You giggled as he blushed. He'd just given you one of the most mind shattering orgasms of your life, but talking about blowjobs made him blush. But it was a pretty apt analogy. When he got too stressed with work at the lab, or dealing with shitty people, you would help take the edge off with a quick blowjob. You never wanted or needed reciprocation for those. 

"yeah, like that. you don't get off from a blowjob, but you do it to help me."

"Because I love you." He smiled that dopey smile he got every time you told him those three little words.

"right. because i love you," he agreed and leaned down to press a boney kiss to your lips.

"You sappy skeleton," you purred. "Get down here and cuddle with me. I need a nice long nap after that session."

"a nap, huh? not gonna argue with that." He tossed the washcloth into some corner of the room and slipped in next to you under the covers.

That was how you fell asleep: Cuddled up with the man you loved and planning all the ways that you would get him back during his next heat.

**Author's Note:**

> So.....That's it. My first attempt at smut.


End file.
